What’s the price of peace?
by 4everfanfic
Summary: Ok... Here is been long time that read a lot of fanfic... And now I decide to do my first one. I hope you like it... A new treath... Each will have to face what will have to hide inside of themselve.... Please RR... Thank's
1. Chapter 1

**Title: What's the price of peace?**

5 years pass after the Mariemaia "Coup d'état"

Peace was in place but for how long? None was suspected that human will be human and that some of them will always want war. That peace for the weak... That war has to prevail so the few can dominate the many. So, they can be in control and that way they will be satisfied. None suspect what will be coming for them, a lot will have to face they inner fear, they will realise a lot about they life, event if they didn't want this to show up. They hide it for so many years.

Most of the gundam pilot start with they new freedom. What will be they life after the war. What they will do. Some will change for good; other will remain the same not knowing what will be coming for them. Those changes will be worse for them but only the future can tell us what it will be.

That sound... hmmm... somebody thought. He realise that was the vidphone sound. He gets up quickly and answers it.

"Hey... Old buddy" said Duo.

"Hn" is answer. He didn't know why Duo always tries to keep in touch. Event that most of the time he is doing the talking instead of him.

"Hey, did you listen?" he asks.

"Maxwell, what are you talking about?" he asks.

"Working late again... Still watching and doing nothing?" Duo tries to dig inside him, so he will be able to have a normal with the person he love most, event if he didn't tell to himself.

He didn't response, with all these years he knows what Duo want. He wasn't ready for that not yet. Even, he doesn't know if someday he will be ready. He knows that he will have to face her one day. But when...

"So... Are you coming this week end for the big party?" he asks.

Oh yeah, he think. Relena birthday party is today.

"Hn... I don't know yet" he response.

"Ah come on... You know that both of you have a lot to discuss and she will be so... so... so... happy to see you." He pleads.

"I will see... bye" that was he response and he close the vidphone.

It's been five years since the war was over. Five years that we still watch her in the shadow during the night, knowing what she is doing, if she happy or not. Five years to see her grow up to be a beautiful woman that she become. But also, five years that each time was more and more difficult to leave and not talking to her. He was always there, for her birthday but not showing himself giving her birthday gift in her room, so he will be able to see the light in her face each time that she find her gift.

That's was becoming more and more painful for him. But he was not able to give up his life that he decide to be. The shadow of Relena Peacecraft. He looks at the little box that he buys for her birthday gift. He looks at it, if he will have to will to give it to her or to give in person. All theses questions remains with no answer for now...

Somewhere in space, somebody know what he want, and start to gather all the thing he need for first in his puzzle. Today will be a good day, he think for himself...

TBC

Ok... Here my first fanfic... I hope you like the start of it... Please reviews... Tell me what you think?... But please be gentle with me... Thank's :-)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Peacecraft Mansion

Relena wake up. "Well today is my birthday", she though. She gets up of bed and walk at the window. The sun was there to start her day. "It's a promising day" she thinks. Hoping that life will be better this year and that peace will prevail and maybe... Someone knock at her door.

"Coming in" she said.

Relena still watch at the window, when someone screams...

"RELENA!"

She turned around and saw, Hilde running to give her a hug.

"Hilde, is good to see you" and response to her hug. "You arrive early, where Duo?" she ask. "Well let me see you. You change since I saw you. You seem thinner?" she looks concern at her friend. "You are dreaming I take a few pound." She laughs at the remark. Hilde smile.

"You didn't answer to my question. Where Duo?" she said and starting to look in her closet to see what to wear. "Well... He said that he had something to do before but he will be there this afternoon" she said, hoping that she will not ask more question. Relena take an outfit but was not sure. She looks at it.

"Don't wear this, only put a t-shirt and jeans, we are going shopping..." Hilde said. "Shopping?" Relena said a little bit surprise. "But, I have a lot of stuff to do for the party..." but before she was able to finish it. "None, the gang and Pagan will arrange everything and we have to find you a very good looking dress... "She said with a Duo smile.

Relena look at her a little puzzled. "Hilde... are you hiding something from me?" she looking at her pretty weird. Relena start to get dress in the same time. "None, the only thing that I know, is that we are going shopping with the girl and... after will see" with an innocent smile.

"Why, do I have a little voice said... Hmmm... Something smell fishy?" Relena said with a little smile.

"Anyway, this is your birthday, so it supposed to be a surprise. Not something that you arrange by your self. Friends are there to prepare the party." Hilde said. She takes Relena hand and they rush downstairs to have breakfast and to wait the rest of the gang to arrive.

And hour later, Dorothy, Catherine and Sally arrived. Milliardo was smiling to see his little sister growing up. She have a lot of stress lately, a morning with the girl shopping will be good for her. Milliardo take the stair to go in the study room and he saw his wife Noin on the way.

"So, is the girl are there?" she ask. "Yes, they just arrived. They are gone shopping with Sally car" he said with a smile. He put an arm around her waist and show her they bedroom door. "Are you not supposed to work in..." but before she was able to finish, he start kissing her. "Later..." he said in between his kiss.

Meanwhile... The girls ran out the mansion and get in Sally's car. "Shopping day, today" Hilde said... All girls cheers to that...

TBC

Well... I hope you enjoy... This is the second chapters... Read and Reviews... 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In Sanc Kingdom downtown

The girls arrived at the mall. They enter and start to look for the killer dress for Relena. She starts to suspect something but she was not sure of what. They enter at the store. They split up and start looking. No luck, no one find something.

After a few hours, Relena's feet start to kill her. "Hey girl, I think we need a break. Is almost lunch..." Relena start to say. "Oh yeah, food" replied Hilde. Sally laughs "You sound like Maxwell" Hilde look at her. "Well you know, he's my boyfriend" with a wicked smile. The rest laughed. They found a nice "Café" to have lunch.

After a while, Hilde finds a little store, very nice. The owner was French woman, they learn that she move a couple of years ago in Sanc Kingdom. "Well, mes chéries 1 what's can I do?" asked the lady. "Well you see, that lady" said Hilde and showing Relena. "We have to do something for her..." Relena was not able to hear the rest. Hilde was talking so low, only the owner was able to listen.

Relena start to not like the idea of shopping for the right dress, like Hilde said. "Oh my god!" she take Relena hand and but her in the changing room. Relena start to wonder in what she fall in.

In space

You could see in the shadow, someone was standing there looking through the window. A man in uniform enters. "So, is everything will be ready for tonight?" asked the man still looking at the window. "Yes sir, everything will be ready" replied the solder.

"They will never know what hit them" he said with a smile.

"We are more efficient what we though, also with the spy that we have in Sanc Kingdom that give us an edge" replied the soldier.

"I know, today will be our perfect day, poor little girl. She will have to face a lot but not only her, all her friends as well" said the main and he start to laugh evilly.

In the mansion

The guys were preparing the party for Relena birthday. "Ah injustice... Why did I say yes for this" said someone. Duo smile's at Wufei sentences. "Because, you promise to Sally" said Duo with a big grin. "She wasn't fair. I didn't have any choice" said Wufei. "Well, you have to baby-sit for us" replied Duo and laugh at Wufei expense.

Wufei left the gang and head to the baby room and he continues to complaint. Quatra smile at it. "I wonder how Sally did it?" asked Quatra. "I don't but I will paid to know" said Duo. "Well, knowing him and her. She certainly uses a dirty trick" said Trowa with a little smile. "But I don't think he will said how she success it" said Quatra. They continue de preparation for the party, everything as to be ready.

Back at the mall

The girls were trying dress for tonight. "Relena, get out so we can see" asked Hilde. "No way, I'm not getting out" said Relena. "Come on Chérie, I'm 100 certain this is THE DRESS" said the owner. The door open a little bit, and a blushing Relena start to get out. All the gang look and said "WOW!"

TBC...

1 – Chérie is in French is darling in English

I'm trying to get my writing better, but if you have a few hints I will try to improve. 

I hope you like it... and see what the future hold


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam but I wish though... ;-)

Peacecraft Mansion

The guy's was preparing everything for Relena's party. The decoration, the food, the music and much more. The gang was enjoying themselves, but...

"INJUSTICE!" yell Wufei.

"What?" Duo asks.

"You baka. You do nothing, you look but still do nothing but when you have to imagine to check on the food... You are the first to go..." the face off Wufei start to change. The rest start to think that he will explode.

"Well, you know I do my job... "He starts too replied.

"If more of your job is with food... .The better you are..." said Trowa with a little smile on his face.

Duo did not say anything at the replied of Trowa. His face was telling the whole thing. With the response and the face of Duo, Quatra start to laugh at the situation. But for Wufei, the red of is face start to turn to violet...

"Well, I want everything to be perfect and since my expertise is more valuable, it is normal that I have to watch it" said Duo with a big grin in his face.

Quatra continue to laugh and they continue they work. Wufei start to say something in chinese, but did not want to know what he said. After a while.

"Do you think he will come?" ask Trowa to Quatra.

"I dunno, Duo said that he will come but you know, he has a mind of his own." They continue to work.

The afternoon pass and no sign of Heero. Duo starts to worry a little. He start to think that he failed to convince him a couple days before and with that Relena will be sad event she will never show to anybody. "The plan as to work" he thinks.

Meanwhile in space

"So, tonight is the right night" someone ask.

"Yes General, they will have a private party. Sanc Kingdom will be off guard and most of the defence will be off. Well, for the little thing they have" said the officer.

"Good" The General turns and looks at the officer.

They talk about they plan to attack. When and where. They discuss the last thing to be settled.

"You know what you have to do" he asks.

"Yes General, the mobile suit is ready."

"And your five special know they mission by heart?" he ask.

"They know very well what they have to do. We have no place for mistake" officer said.

"Good they will never know what will it them" the General start to laugh loud and evilly.

Back at Peacecraft Mansion

After a while, Milliardo and Lucrezia get out of them little morning snack. They talk and laugh. The gang did not notice they were not there for a while. Pagan enters the ballroom where the guy's were working for the private party.

"Master Duo?"

"Yes Pagan" said Duo.

"Someone as just arrive and ask for you" in the same time Pagan open the door and Heero was standing in the ballroom entrance. "YES... YESSSSSSSS" think Duo.

"Hey, buddies, you finally decide to come" said Duo.

They all gather around Heero and greeting him. Heero help them to finish in time for the party.

"Excellent, so the plan begins" think Duo.

Heero did not talk much for the rest of the afternoon. A couple of hours later...

"Well guy's I think that Miss Relena will be happy"

"I agree"

"Hn"

"I dunno where the girls are but I think it is the time to prepare ourselves" said Duo.

Somewhere in the Mansion

Someone was in the dark hiding and speaking very low, so that nobody can here, except...

"He is here. He just arrive"

"Good, stay in position"

"Roger, over"...

In space

"General, we receive a communication from our spy on earth said that Heero Yuy himself was in the mansion helping the other gundam pilot for the party" said someone behind his screen.

"Excellent, everything is perfect." He said.

In Relena room

After they shopping, they hide themselves in Relena room to talk and get prepare for the BIG entrance...

"Well girls, tonight will be the time to catch our men" Hilde said.

"For you it is easy" replied Relena exasperate. "You know that he will be there and you will have to show only a little bit of your leg and he will be crawling at you and beg for mercy"

"You have an advance on us" agreed Sally to Relena statement.

"At least yours he is all talking not like mine... The silence one" said Dorothy.

"For me he is sooooo nice, that he didn't say nor does anything. He's waiting for something but what... That it is the big question" said Catherine.

"Relena, he will be there. You know that" Hilde tries to reassure and cheer her up.

"I always receive my gift, but it been years since I saw him in flesh" she said with a little bit of sadness.

"We will see..." Hilde response with a wicked smile.

"I hope that Duo plan success" she thinks.

The girl's continue they chit chat in the same time get ready for the party.

In space

The operation start. All mobile suits were entering in the atmosphere. But no body was able to detect them. They were equip with a new clocking system that was not detectable.

Peacecraft Mansion: Ballroom

The guy's was there with a few other people. Only the closes only was invited. Quatra and Trowa were chatting. Duo was starting the look at the buffet and drooling. Wufei was sitting there and think why he accepts that invitation..

"Oh yeah... that damn onna" he think. Angry to himself.

As for Heero, he was standing at the wall with the eye close and harm cross to his chess..

_Flashback_

_Heero was with Duo in his room. "So, Heero what will you wear for tonight?" ask Duo._

"_Well what I have on me" _

"_WHAT... NO... NO... wear this. This is a party dammit" said Duo exasperates and give him cloth for the party._

_Heero didn't response but he start to change himself. He was thinking that his tank top with his jeans was ok. After they change._

"_So, what did you buy Relena for party gift?" Duo asks._

"_This is none of your business" he replied._

"_Ah... Come on... Tell me. You know that one way or another I will know" he said._

"_But not before her"_

"_Well are you going to give her in from of us?"_

_Heero did not response. He didn't want too... The gift that he buys for her was special to his eye._

_End flashback_

He didn't have to time to continue to think... "GUY'S..." said Duo... "Guy's I think we are in trouble..." the only thing he was able to do is to look at a group of girl entering in the ballroom...

TBC...

Well I hope you like it... Please read and review... review... review...

I hope that was long enough... ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Gundam but I wish though... ;-)

Earlier in Relena bedroom

"I cannot wear this" she complaint.

"Its look good on you" Hilde replied a little bit discourage.

"But no bra?" she said.

"Relena, you are young and you look great in this dress, so wear it!" Sally said.

Each of them have the same dress but the color was different. Relena was dark blue, Sally deep red, Hilde deep green, Dorothy deep purple and Catherine was deep red-orange. It was short, sexy and was open wide in the back. So no bra tonight. Each of them help with they hair style. Hilde try curling Relena hair, it was stunning. With Hilde hair was a little bit difficult but Catherine manages something. Dorothy also have curl her hair, Sally help her. Sally loose up hers and Catherine keep the same hair style.

"I think we are ready?" ask Hilde.

"YES!" they said all together.

They leave Relena room and head at the ballroom, Hilde was hoping that Duo plan work and that Heero will be present. For Relena happiness. On they way at the party. The see Milliardo and Noin waiting for them before entering.

"RELENA…. GO UP AND CHANGE" said Milliardo angry. Relena look at him with fire in hers eyes. "What, I'm not a CHILD anymore. I can do what ever I want" she replied very piss.

"But… But" he starts too said. "Oh cut it out! She said that she's not a baby anymore" Hilde tries to help her friend. "You such a jerk…" said Sally. "Stop it honey, it's her birthday party and she can do what she want" Noin said.

Milliardo give up, he give a kiss to his little sister and said with a give up voice. "Have fun, little sister!" The groups enter the ballroom.

"GUY'S..." said Duo... "Guy's I think we are in trouble..." the only thing he was able to do is to look at a group of girl entering in the ballroom...

In the same time the music starts. Duo was not able to take his eye of Hilde. His mouth was all open. Relena laugh and said to Hilde "well I think that your little boyfriend start drooling" Hilde laugh. "Well, I can said that yours is starting to look at you" with a little wicked smile.

"WHAT……" she thinks. She turns to see. He was there watching her. She start to blush a little bit and water start to form in her eye. Sally saw it. "Get a grip girl" she said. Relena try to get control to herself.

Duo was the first to arrive in front of them. "Well, well… Lady you look lovely" he said with a big grin. "May I" he asks Hilde hand for a little dance. "I will be delight" she response flirting with him. "Well, I hope that we will have more that just kiss tonight" she think.

Soon after Quatra and Trowa arrive. Both didn't say much. Except for Quatra, "Catherine…." That's wall he was able to say. Trowa was too distracted that he didn't notice that his little sister have the same type of dress that Dorothy. Trowa take Dorothy hand and give it a kiss and drew her on the floor dance. Both of them didn't said much. Quatra bow in front of Catherine and ask her to dance. She smile and accept it.

"Onna, this is indecent" start Wufei angry. Sally start to massage her head, pretending to have a headache… "Well, Wufei this is the latest fashion design." "But… But" he starts. "So are you going to invite me or have to ask someone else" she asks softly and starts looking around. Without other word, Wufei take her hand and head at the dance floor. Relena laugh at this. "That will never change" she think "always arguing the two of them".

Relena watch all her friend dance on the floor, she look at Heero and start to talk at some people that was there. She shows him her back, hoping that will have an effect on him. She starts to talk at Lady Une. Hoping that Heero will decide to join them.

Heero was pretend to not watch her. But that was not the case. "Why I'm attracted to her" he thinks. He trying to define that sensation that he has each time that she was close to him. But especially tonight. He felt that he was to have her close to him. He start to notice that some little boy start to approach Relena to dance. But without think he head directly to her.

Somewhere on the dance floor, "I think the plan start to work" someone said. "Well, with the dress that she have… Nobody, event the perfect soldier will resist" Hilde response.

Relena didn't see him to move toward her, she smile and talk with the person that was around her. Someone take her arm. She turns to see who it was. He was right in front of her. With that move, the other man that was trying to approach her retreat a little. Something in is eye, something different but she was not able to figure what it was. Heero continue to question himself. Why he felt that way more when other man look at her with desire, that disturb him… A LOT….

"May I" he asks. She smiles trying to control herself. "Of course, if you excuse me" she said. She put her arm under his. They walk at the dance floor. The music change, according to Duo plan. A languorous slow start. Heero take her by the waist and she put her two arms around his neck. They start a little slow with an acceptable distance between them. After a little while, they start to relax and without notice it they start to get close… Very close. Heero start to like that sensation to have her very close to his body.

"Oh my!" she think. She wishes that dance will never stop. She loves to feel her, to have her close. But none of them talk. She looks at him, and was hypnotized by his eye. They were lock; they were unable to look something else.

They didn't notice that the rest of the gang, stop dancing and they watch them life a TV soap. They were hoping that something will start tonight.

Heero and Relena continue to dance, but they left the dance floor and head at the balcony. "Damn… She was beautiful he think. "She change with those year, event that I was there all the time, to look at her through a screen was pretty different that in flesh blood" he think. His little soldier voice start to say that is was not right. That he didn't have the right to have this feeling. That was jeopardizing his mission. And on the other hand another voice start said. The war was finish, that he has the right to have this feeling, that he was human and not a machine.

A little war was starting inside Heero mind. "She smells so good". "Oh god! Please, hold the time. I want to remember everything and keep it like this." She thinks. She start to have thought of him, alone, naked. She starts to blush at these though. Heero face starts to get very close. She was able to feel his breath on her skin. "Please… I don't want this to stop" she thinks pretty hard….

"What I'm supposed to do…" he thinks. His eye start to look at her lips, glossy, tempting. He felt that they were calling him to approach. He was not able to think straight. He bring her closer to him, he was able to touch her skin in her back. He like the way it feel, the smooth flesh of her. Her perfume was in his head and its start to spin. Relena start to have goose bumps, it feel good the way he touch her.

"Relena… I…" he starts to say. She was unable to speak, she didn't want to beak that spell, She want the time stop and never continue. He grab her chin with is hand, and caress her jaws with his thumb. "I…." he want to tell her some things. The gang was there to watch. All they mouth was open and trying to tell the word at Heero place and wishing that he have enough of courage to tell her. But…

Before he was able to tell or do something, big explosion start in Sanc Kingdom. He grabs Relena and tries to protect her. Both look were it was from and the rest of the group rush in the garden follow by Heero and Relena.

"What is this?" she asks. "I dunno" he response. He grabs her hand and follows the other. They arrive at the Mansion gate and mobile suit was waiting for them. Five approaches and grab the girl. Milliardo push just in time Noin to get cut with Relena.

"Well, well… All gundams pilots are there. I'm touch" the General said with an evil laugh. Each of the girls starts to cry man name. "DUO!" Hilde says. "QUATRA!" Catherine says. "TROWA!" Dorothy says. "WUFEI!" Sally says. "HEERO!".

"Why did you take them? You son of a bitch?" Duo asks "YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF THE GOD OF DEATH" he cries.

"Now, now… Where is your manner young boy" the voice says. "You will have to play my little game. Each of you will receive a notice, a hint, something that will help you to find them. Yes… I know what you think. And you will not be able to track them. They have a new device and nothing can find them" he says.

"What kind of game" Heero says with more emotions that usual.

"Each of them will be somewhere; you will have seven days to find them after that I cannot guarantee them safety nor they life quality. One will be close to me and that person will have the HONORE to have all the answer of all questions that you have right now. I can say that Mr. Peacecraft or I can say Zechs, have more reflexes. He protects my bonus. But that was not my original plan. So remember 7 days you have after… Well, if that take too long most certain they life will be drain…. Or freeze or starve to death…" he says. "Oh, and before I go… One hint bonus that I will share with you. They are here somewhere on earth, so don't border to find something in the colony…" that was his last word before her leave with the whole group. They look at them leaving and they were nothing they can do.

"Relena" Heero think. "Hey buddy, we have to do something…." Duo says.

TBC….

Well another chapter is finish… I hope you like it… PLEASE REVIEW….. REVIEW…. REVIEW….. THANK'S….


End file.
